


Luckiest Star

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Futa, Gangbang, Jealousy, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Rare Pairings, Same Sex Relationship, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newcomer to a strange land, Skye considered Jiaying to be the one certainty she could rely on. But when that security becomes shaken, she learns a lesson on love, family and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Afterlife was a wonder, when she’d first arrived Skye had been terrified. It was all so strange and disorientating, nothing made sense. Yet she’d come around to finding that it felt like home. She had no doubt that finding her mom had made all the difference. Jiaying was amazing, more then she’d anticipating or even dared to allow herself to dream of.

At the back of her mind she’d always cradled some hope that one day, somewhere she’d be reunited with her own flesh and blood. Despite it taking longer then she’d expected, even with hopes dimmed. When Jiaying and first told her that they were mother and daughter that hadn’t shifted Skye’s desire.

She’d yet to say it to her mom, unsure how Jiaying might take it. To Skye it was so much more than just a sexual thrill, a taboo busting good time. She adored being cuddled, kissed even just touched by her mom. And adding sex to their affection couldn’t do harm, she had convinced herself of that.

Walking swiftly along the brightly lit pathway, she was not going to be deterred, she knew exactly what she would say. Mom would be so proud of how well she spoke, eloquent she corrected herself.

Making her way up to Jiaying’s ‘office’, she paused for a moment. Shutting her eyes tightly she listened to the sounds of nature around her. Needing just a moment more to steady her nerves. Her mentally prepared speech was ready, she was ready.

Stepping forward, grasping the door handle, she tugged the door open, taking a step inside she stopped dead. Her cheeks flaring up in a dark red blush, she could only gasp a single word exclamation.

“Mommy?”


	2. Chapter 2

There was mommy, sitting fully nude and her legs spread wide. On the ground before her Raina, equally nude but with her head down. Faint slurping sounds echoing out against the thin walls.

Jiaying seemed apparently too lost in pleasure to notice her daughter standing feet away, receiving a full view of the scene.

As the words landed, Jiaying’s eyes snapped wide open, when she caught sight of Skye, saw the look etched onto her face she tried to speak but was interrupted by a deep moan.

Shaking her head Skye threw her hands up, making an attempt at speech that even she couldn’t quite decipher, she turned and rushed away. By the time she’d reached the bottom of the steps her eyes pricked with tears.

The further she ran the faster her tears trailed, a sob catching in her throat. She felt a fool. Maybe Jiaying was simply being especially affectionate to make up for all the time they’d missed out on.

Puffing out her cheeks to try and shake off her hot tears, she stumbled only regaining her balance by briefly slowing down. As her chest began to hurt, the exertion of such prolonged and intense activity had worn her down. With the emotional high only giving her so much energy, she sighed heavily.

Walking to the small pond, she sat down beside it, slipping her shoes off and dipping her toes into the cool water. It was shallow, too little water for her to splash around it. Shame, she thought to herself.

A few moments later as she heard a voice from an unseen speaker she froze, stiff and tense. Unable to turn to seek out the now forgotten words, Skye clenched her fist firmly. Readying herself for what might be about to approach.

When the voice returned, the same soft tone.

“Skye, what’s the matter?”

The girl swung around sharply, looking up to see Alisha standing over here. A concerned look affixed while her body language seemed calm.

She doesn’t know, Skye thought to herself.

Repeating herself the redhead placed a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder.

“Skye.”

Jolting and then blinking a few times, Skye reminded herself that she was still in her own mind. As she spoke lethargic reluctance hung on every syllable.

“Fine, I’m fine. It’s just…different here, I needed to clear my head.”  
Alisha’s look shifting to dubious, Skye was holding out on her. Why she didn’t know yet she couldn’t let it go. Leaning down to Skye’s level, fixing her gaze on the other girl’s, she replied.

“That’s all? Because you seemed really broken up when you were running here.”

Balking as she struggled to think of the right comeback, for the briefest moment Skye had wondered how Alisha knew. Only to remind herself that this girl would be in a better position than most to notice everything that was happening.

A heavy sigh Skye inched closer to her. In turn Alisha was receptive to the closeness, sitting on the ground and extending her hand to the dark haired girl.

Skye resisted as she began her story yet her hand began to twitch as she continued only falling still when she clasped Alisha’s.

“So I spent a lot of time, thinking…wow I finally met my mom. Then spending time with her was great, I always wanted this. But…”

Alisha’s hand firmly grasped Skye’s, her thumb stroking the back of her hand as she gave a nod, subtly encouraging her to continue.

“But…”

Another sigh, Skye leaned against Alisha. For a moment the redhead simply wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her closer. Waiting for the right time she then spoke softly.

“Skye, everyone has disagreements, fights are going to happen between mothers and children-”

Shaking her head vigorously then pushing herself closer to Alisha, nudging the girl off balance, Skye’s voice inflected sharply, almost a whine.

“It wasn’t a fight.”

A pause, Alisha chose her words carefully, her hands lightly patting Skye’s back. Trying to coax the girl into sitting up again, talking to the back of her head felt strange.

“Oh, well what did she say then maybe it didn’t come across in the right way?”

Now tilting her head up, Skye set her gaze firmly on Alisha, tear tracks stained her cheeks. Her voice creaked as she spoke.

“No, no it’s not that either.”

Gently resting a hand against Skye’s cheek, Alisha adopted a firmer tone, concern still evident through it. She gazed into Skye’s eyes as she spoke. Maintaining an intimate connection between them.

“Skye, what happened?”  
Skye’s protracted silence convinced Alisha she’d been too hard on her, but before she could say a word, Skye broke her silence. Her eyes remaining locked to Alisha’s, the girl’s lip quivered as she spoke.

“I’m in love with my mom.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dressed in an ornate robe, Jiaying sat by the window, gazing outside as she struggled to clear her thoughts. Perhaps she had been careless, no one had ever ‘caught’ her like that before. Yet now she was confronted with a much bigger complication then embarrassment. Feeling grateful that Afterlife was confined to another plane of existence, Skye could run to cool off. But she wouldn’t be able to leave, to disappear, again.

That thought especially pained her, despite the gathering of so many of her people. To have them look to her as a leader. It was Skye, her Skye that consumed her attention.

Turning stiffly, as she caught sight of Raina staring she cast a glare. To which the other girl demonstrated an expression containing both surprise and hurt. Breathing a frustrated sigh, Jiaying spoke in a sharp tone.

“Raina. I can’t blame you for what happened, I don’t…but Skye might.”

Showing an innocent look, Raina retained her light yet evasive tone. Further frustrating Jiaying.

“Then you should go and tell her not to.”

A brief glare, Jiaying sharply retorted, taking a step closer, causing Raina to retreat swiftly. Edging backwards away from the other woman.

“No, for now I am not going to. I know you two have had your differences but it’s not going to resolve itself.”

Despite her tense body language, Riana blinked slowly, rolling her shoulders as she let the silence hang. When she spoke, a slight edge crept into her tone.

“How do you know she won’t forget all about it?”

Suppressing another sigh, Jiaying waved a hand as she couldn’t mask her weariness fully showing in her tone.

“She won’t. Now go, please.”

Skye took Alisha’s prolonged silence as a sign she’d told her too much, meekly pulling her legs close to her chest then wrapping her arms around her legs, she tapped her fingers softly against herself.

The revelation had stunned Alisha; Skye was completely serious about what she’d just said. With how she was now acting it would appear she was feeling regret for sharing.

Reaching over the redhead brushed her fingers against Skye’s hand, a moment later the girl accepted the unspoken gesture. Snatching her hand firmly, as Alisha inched closer to Skye she showed a soft smile.

Letting the silence linger for a moment more, she then spoke in a gentle tone.  
“Skye, did you tell Jiaying, I mean your mom.”

Skye balked then tried to cover for her hesitation by blurting out.

“No…not yet.”

A slow nod, Alisha tried not to let the silence set in again, yet as she stroked her thumb across the back of Skye’s hand she found the words failed to come. Her thoughts equally as vacant.

“You’ll know when you’re ready.”

Skye gazed towards the other woman for a long moment. Taking in her form then her figure, aware of what Alisa could do, she tried to reign in her thoughts, to prevent herself contemplating anything incrementing for fear it’d slip.

Alisa flashed a smirk, though it was a guess, a broad one, she was self-assured that she’d read the signals right.

“The pond isn’t great for skinny dipping, but if it’s naked…stuff you’re in the mood for, I’ve got an idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

Strolling slowly, feigning interest in seeking out Skye. Raina couldn’t bring herself to commit to the task, not even for Jiaying. As she continued her lethargic pace, she rolled her eyes as she thought to herself. Of how Skye was adept at inserting herself at inopportune moments, perhaps it was always just mere coincidence. Skye didn’t seem capable of the necessary planning to do it intentionally and successful convince everyone it was anything but.

Yet now it seemed as if Skye had learned how to conceal herself expertly. Afterlife was expansive but not sufficiently large to allow someone to vanish. A sigh of annoyance, she quickened her pace. Considering it easier to make an effort to talk to Skye, likely be rebuffed then return to Jiaying and claim she’d tried, it wasn’t a whole truth nor a complete fabrication.

Her entire body felt aflame with pleasure as every inch was being touched, caressed, kissed or sucked, Skye’s eyes shut tightly, her mouth hung wide open.

Alisha had wasted no time in setting out to give Skye a memorable experience. She split herself into multiple copies, each ‘body’ tending to a specific section of the petite girl. Yet she neglected her mouth, preferring to savor the gasps and moans that spilled forth.

The redhead’s voice filtered through to Skye, making her shiver.

“Skye, you haven’t had too much already have you?”

Capable of only releasing a meek murmur, the petite girl shook harder as she felt fingers and tongues penetrating her further, lapping and stroking her insides. Heightening every sensation, lighting her receptors on fire. Consumed by a blaze of white hot lust.

“N-no…not yet.”

Alisha’s smirk shone as she then abruptly pulled out, leaving Skye mewling as she writhed, her eyes snapping open again, watching with intense lust. Her eyes bulged as she took in the sight of the multiple Alishas all standing in a row. Then each one’s clit transfigured to an elongated, thick cock.

The women’s clockwork stroking was driving Skye wild, yet she couldn’t even sit up. Only craning her neck as she moaned and continued to take in the sight.

The first Alisha stepped forward, brandishing her erect throbbing shaft with a daring smirk on her lips.

Skye gazed in longing as she reached forward, grasping the girl’s enlarged tip, squeezing as she mouthed.

“Wow.”

A low rumbling groan, Alisha angled her hips forward, her cock bouncing from the motion, the other girls stood by, awaiting their own cue.  
“Don’t make us wait too long Skye.”

A giggle, the girl rolled over onto her front, opening her little mouth wide. Straining her jaw as she moaned. Sliding her head forward, she took Alisha’s cock slowly into her mouth, then down her throat, shaking as she felt the throbbing echoing in her throat.

Grasping the back of Skye’s head with one hand as she used the other to flash signals, Alisha stroked her hair as she pressed her palm firmly against the back of her head. Keeping her firmly in place.

Wrapping her thin lips tightly around Alisha’s cock, Skye gurgled as she focused on the expanse burying itself deep within her.

The sudden thrusts of multiple throbbing cocks gliding into her other holes was a shock, she gasped, muffled by Alisha’s hips colliding with her face. The redhead panted as she rubbed Skye’s head gently yet also applied firm pressure.

“Two girl gangbang, hot huh Skye?”

Only managing a half nod and a prolonged mumble, Skye wriggled her hips from side to side as she felt Alisha’s cocks pounding her from behind and beneath. Drool pouring from her mouth and splattering her breasts as she rolled her head a meagre distance. Alisa’s hold too powerful to counter.

Yet she was wholly unprepared for the moment of release, when Alisha’s various cocks all burst their thick load of warm, sticky fluid. Her mouth, butt and pussy all flooded, Skye felt her orifices bulging. The taste was strong, a heady bitterness, yet as if her mind had been read. She then detected an oral aroma of strawberries, dancing across her tongue and sliding down her throat, the delicious taste now made her suckled harder.

Alisa’s giggling echoed throughout the room as she plunged deeper, a few more, smaller spurts of fluid being discharged, Skye’s body flopping as she meekly sucked her cocks, mewling as she lifted a hand to pat her thigh playfully.

As the Alisha’s pulled out they exchanged a smirk between one another, wordlessly, they strolled to stand in front of Skye. A few moments passing as the dizzy girl sat up, globs of Alisha’s semen dribbling down her chin and mixing with her saliva. Her holes widened and similarly marked with tracks of bright white fluid.

Once Skye had gotten herself into a sitting position, the redheaded women then began their ‘show’. Their numbers allowing for various positions and combinations, cocks slamming into holes while others shot gusts of semen, soaking one another bodies, inside and out. Tongues wagging as hands slammed and groped breasts and butts.

At first Skye could only watch in amazement the scene was intoxicating, Alisha was an expert at how to maximize pleasure. Even without laying a hand on Skye she had the girl eager for another round.

The redheads giggle, one turned and set her eyes on Skye as she smirked and then gave a wink.  
“Not so fast Skye, you’re going to need to be warmed up for what’s coming next.”

Nodding slowly, the petite girl licked her lips, detecting a taste of Alisha’s fruity cum, she gave a low moan as the flavor once more trailed over her sensitive tongue.

Jiaying bolted upright as Raina returned, the girl stepped in through the door with the same unreadable expression as she always had. A frown from Jiaying then encouraged Raina to respond swifter,

“Skye must have found a-”

Snapping sharply, Jiaying glared harshly towards Raina, her body language rapidly tensing also.

“No! Don’t you dare say it.”

Taken aback, Raina’s usual evasion turned to surprise, stepping backwards she only stopped as Jiaying’s anger subsided. Then moving towards her she once again stopped as Jiaying showed a flash of that same temper.

“This was embarrassing, for everyone. But Skye won’t run away, not back to earth…we’ve waited much too long for one another.”

Moving closer, Raina then dipped down, giving a soft kiss to Jiaying’s lips as she hummed.

“No, she’s just hiding.”

Closing her eyes slowly, Jiaying murmured softly, returning the kiss as she pulled Raina into her lap. Clamping a hand against her ass and squeezed. Making the other girl purr as she wriggled her tongue into the older woman’s mouth. As Jiaying renewed her squeezing she moaned.

“Skye…”

Raina pressed their lips together firmer, a hand moving to tug on Jiaying’s robe, sliding it off her shoulder, using her slender fingers to caress the bare flesh. A slow purr, thickly laced with seduction.

“Skye is just fine; she might even come find you.”

A slight nod, Jiaying then opened her eyes breaking the kiss as she shook her head, guiding Raina off her lap she pulled her robe back into place and moved hastily across the floor.

“I can’t, she’s out there alone and upset…it’s not right Raina.”

A heavy sigh, Raina slid into Jiaying’s chair, propped herself up on her elbow as she nodded in reluctant agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Relief first washed over Jiaying as she heard that Skye was indeed still in Afterlife, somewhere. Yet it was then followed by curiosity, though no one had anything further to suggest after they’d seen Alisha and Skye together, she did wonder if the redhead was now hearing something that had been meant for Jiaying.

A pang of hurt hit her, the thought alone was sufficient to bring anxiety. The prospect of it being true made the feeling more unbearable. Having to take a breather, resting against the wall of a temple, she exhaled slowly.

Whatever it was Skye had been rushing to tell her would remain a mystery, and it still pained her. Though her arrangement with Raina wasn’t exclusive or even that long. She began to wonder if Skye had taken umbrage at whisperings she’d heard from others.

Clenching her jaw firmly she cursed those unknown souls who’d so easily turned her daughter on her. Yet her anger began to mellow, she reminded herself that Skye was mature, wise beyond her years. Being reminded of how the girl was to grow up fast and without her caused another anxious layer to set atop Jiaying’s thoughts.

Exhaling a deep sigh as she shook her head, she pushed herself from the wall. Walking swiftly, she tried to clear her head of the encroaching thoughts. Her steps quicker as she then stopped suddenly.

Raina’s words looped in her head, she was coming around to accept that the girl was right after all. Despite the immense effort it required of herself. She needed to trust, to trust that Skye would find her way back to Jiaying.

As Raina noticed Jiaying returning alone, she showed a curious stare, as Jiaying walked passed her she turned sharply. A pause she then spoke after her.

“Jiaying?”

Letting a moment pass then another, Raina got to her feet, walking lightly. She tapped on Jiaying’s door, then slipped inside. Watching Jiaying lying flat on her back. Raina observed her closely before walking over with a continuing light step.

Laying down beside her, she moved a hand to cup Jiaying’s cheek as she whispered.

“You’re still worried?”

A long silence set in before Jiaying muttered.

“Of course.”

Raina pressed a feather light kiss to the corner of her lips as she replied, a faint smile crossed Jiaying’s lips.

“We can both search for her soon.”

A frown, Jiaying turned her head, all ready to confront Raina for her carnality yet a fuller but still soft kiss provoked a moan rather than a rebuke.

Jiaying purred softly as she rolled over, laying face to face with Raina, clamping her hand onto her ass once again, gripping tightly as she smirked.

“Together.”

A nod from Raina as she ground herself firmly against Jiaying, in turn the older woman slid her hand upwards, grasping at Raina’s skirt, tugging it slowly, her smirk widening as she deepened their kiss.

Raina responded in kind, her own hands slipping to caress the back of Jiaying’s neck then loosen her own dress. Jiaying shuffling it off and revealing her fully nude body, her nipples firming up as she groaned deeply.

Raina’s lips curled into a smirk, breaking the kiss, she slowly kissed down Jiaying’s chest her hands shifting to cup her ass, lifting her hips upwards slowly. Bringing the older woman’s pussy directly to her mouth as she stuck her tongue out, tilting her head down and giving a long, slow lick.

Sitting atop her lover’s face, the petite girl’s tongue buried in her ass while two fingers slid in and out of her pussy, Alisha’s eyes bulged wide and her mouth hung wide open. Her tongue fluttered as she tried to form words. The gentle increase in vibrations entering both holes was driving her to new heights of arousal.

A muffled giggle, Skye slipped her tongue deeper, Alisha’s moans boomed. Echoing off of the surrounding walls, filling Skye’s ears and making her dare to add a third finger. Alisha’s body bounced and shook as she was pushed even further. Finally managing to moan a semi-complete sentence.

“P-put your m-mouth…there.”

Obliging with a grin, Skye slipped her tongue out, lapping at Alisha’s underside she then swept her fingers beneath the redhead, guiding them into her slicked asshole as her tongue burrowed deep within her cunt. Lapping her warm insides, she hummed.

With Skye being so blasé, Alisha showed a playful glare towards her, feeling the familiar inner tension of a peak, but far more powerful than before. Her entire body felt tightly wound, leaving her on the verge. Just one more stroke, lick, whatever it would take to get her off. To give her what she craved, what she needed.

She’d long lost count by the time that final brush came, her all-consuming orgasm silenced her surroundings for a blinding fraction of time.

As Alisha released she held a prolonged scream, her juices splashed back against her, then reached upwards as Skye’s head bounced against her crotch, making the tantalizing scent was tempting her to try and subtly receive a taster of her own.

Yet when Skye’s lips met her own, a wet, deep kiss, Alisha grunted deeply, as she savored the delight, her eyes gazing deeply into Skye’s she thrust her hips backwards, feeling a fourth finger entering her back passage. A muffled giggle as she angled from side to side and groaned.

“Little tight, huh?”

A smirk, Skye slowly moved herself to get on her knees behind Alisa, continuing to finger her as she licked her lips slowly then began to rim her stretched hole as she cooed.  
“Just a little.”

As Skye’s fingers continued to send intense thrusts of energy within her, Alisha was certain she’d be facing an impending orgasm in a matter of moments, a long moan as she arched backwards. Whispering softly.

“I could split-”

Pressing her lips firmly around the girl’s hole as she drove her fingers deeper, Skye mewled.

“No, no. Now it’s your turn to feel what I can do Alisha.”

The redhead let loose a series of grunts and groans as she let Skye do what she did best.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning as Skye roused herself, she jolted, seeing Alisha laying one either side of her wasn’t the cause of concern. Rather it was the protruding bump where her small belly had once been. Gasping and then clamping a hand over her mouth. 

She looked down then away before glancing back again. It hadn’t moved, it remained impressive and also intimidating.

Nudging Alisha, when her girlfriend didn’t wake sufficiently quickly, Skye firmly kneed her thigh. A sharp reaction from Alisha, she snapped.

“What Skye?”

Skye placed her hands around her bump, wordlessly angling herself towards Alisha. As the redhead pushed herself to sit up, she blinked slowly. Nodding as she looked to Skye. Then placed her hands over hers, pecking her lips as she replied.

“Got a surprise huh?”

A nod, Skye mewled softly as she leaned into the kiss. Letting the enjoyment and peacefulness it granted wash over her, dampening down her fear, for now.

“Yes…a big one.”

Pausing for a prolonged moment she then meekly added.

“Does this mean…I’m going to ‘pop’ soon.”

Alisha gave a shrug, a faint blush creeping into her pale cheeks as she tilted her head down, avoiding the girl’s gaze.

“I don’t know, never got anyone pregnant before.” 

Skye’s eyes went wide, she clutched Alisha’s hands and squeezed firmly as she spoke sharply.

“We have to tell my mom!”

Alisha’s subdued and delayed reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Skye, she leaned in close, her arms wrapping around Alisa’s neck she playfully rubbed her belly against her girlfriend, whispering sweetly.

“Ok, not right now.”

Alisa lightly pressed her lips against the petite girl’s neck, as she mumbled.

“Yeah, later is fine.”

Skye murmured as she fluttered her eyelids, hands drifting down Alisha’s body, running along the curve of her back. Gently sending vibrations through the girl’s warm, soft skin.

“Hmm, we do need to think of some way of explaining all this.”

Groaning Alisha sucked firmly on a patch of flesh as she grunted her words.

“It won’t be a normal pregnancy...you might have a litter.”

Skye held her hand, palm pressing against the small of Alisha’s back, a playful smirk appeared as she giggled and whispered, tilting herself closer to Alisha’s kiss.

“How big is that Alisha?”

Groaning hard, she grazed her teeth slowly back and forth across Skye’s neck, jutting her hips to try and receive a touch further down, where she longed to repeat their previous night’s activity.

“A lot, for a tiny girl you can take a lot of cum.”

Retaining her smirk, Skye tilted her head, nudging Alisha off her neck. Locking eyes with her in a lustful, suggestive mutual glance. Yet as she spoke her tone was simple.

“Well I’ve never had like 10 cocks in me before.”

The pair descended into a prolonged giggling fit, Alisha still attempted to guide Skye’s stationary hand to her ass, bouncing on her knees, she then flashed her own smirk as she whispered in return.

“Oh we’re not telling your mom that part.”

As Skye delivered a firm smack to Alisha’s ass, it made the redhead’s cheeks jiggle vigorously, the sensation made her eagerly angle backwards to receive repeated open handed slaps against her cheeks.

Later as Skye lay back, she smiled softly while Alisha kissed and massaged her bump, a soft purr mixed with a hum came from the redhead, her tongue rolling across the girl’s expanded flesh. A gentle, sweet touch that let her savor the simplicity of it. Despite her lingering anxious thoughts, she felt confident that between them, she and Alisa could see through anything that might come their way.

“Alisa…do Inhumans ever get married?”

The redhead shuffled to straddle Skye’s waist, angling herself over her belly, she gave a slow, passionate kiss to her lips as she whispered.

“Maybe we’ll be the first lesbian wives of our kind.”

A smirk, Skye trailed a finger down her back then poked her butt as she winked.

“Mothers too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be followed up in an (eventual) sequel.


End file.
